deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden VS Samurai Jack
Raiden VS Samurai Jack is a What-If? Death Battle made by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Ninja VS Samurai! Which hero that is skilled at the way of the sword will topple the other? Jack the Ripper or Samurai Jack? Interlude: Wiz: Feudal Japan, an army of many honorable soldiers who will die for their country. Boomstick: Since the good old days of gutting yourself for losing a battle, the definition of a ninja has changed. Wiz: Yet as for the Samurai, they have stayed vigilant. Boomstick: Raiden, known as Jack the Ripper. Wiz: And Samurai Jack, the man chosen to stop Aku. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Raiden: Samurai Jack: Death Battle: "I'd like some hot water, please." The bar was silent, the aliens and monsters a like staring at this white clad stranger who had entered the bar. The new patron sat at a empty table, taking out some ingredients, mixing them with his water, and started to sip it. The other patrons just shrugged it off and went back to their discussions. This was Samurai Jack. The bar went quiet again as the doors were kicked open again, and the person who entered bee lined right to Jack. Sword drawn, he attempted a sneak attack, yet Jack quickly spun, disarmed him, and stabbed him, causing him to explode. Just another occurrence in Jack's life. Jack went back to drinking, the patrons now wary about challenging him. As Jack began to walk out, a commotion started down the street between some machines. They were all being sliced and diced by some metal man. Jack carried on his way down the street, walking past the metal man who appeared to be half human too. The man turned and faced him. "You." he muttered. Jack stopped, not turning around to face him. "You must be the samurai everyone's talking about, Samurai Jack!" he yelled out for everyone to hear. Silence. "I am sorry, but I am currently booked for lessons on the way of the samurai." Jack spoke before walking away. The man kept following. "That's not why I'm here. I'm here because I hear you've turned this world, my world of the future, into chaos!" Jack stopped listening. "May I ask who told you this? And may I ask who are you?" "I was told by a woman who found me a few months ago. And my name is Raiden." Jack started thinking, who could this woman be? "Did this woman by chance have green skin and wore a black dress?" Jack asked, knowing who it may be. "Yes, why do you-" "Dismiss what she said, 'she' is the real reason as to why this world is in peril." Nioh - Okatsu Jack started to walk away again, but Raiden swung his sword quickly, but Jack surprisingly blocked. "You are brash, young one, I suggest you do not go further. FIGHT! Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance: It Has To Be This Way Results: Who are you rooting for? Raiden Samurai Jack Who do you think will win? Raiden Samurai Jack Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years